


Jealousy

by campgangsey



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone's Jealous, M/M, he made bomb nothing new, jesper's jealous, wesper, wylan's jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/campgangsey
Summary: Jesper didn't know how he felt about this. Sure, he suspected that Wylan had feeling towards him (just like how he had feeling towards Wylan), but he didn't know the merchling wasn't happy with him flirting with someone else. (Well, that makes sense, he was stupid for thinking that it was okay).





	Jealousy

Wylan Van Eck didn't know what he did here. One time, Jesper Fahey asked him to come and he agreed to it without thinking twice and next thing he knew, he dressed up nicely, spraying himself with perfume and even did his hair a bit--something that he never ever did.

He didn't know why he agreed; it was probably the way Jesper smiled at him or the way he winked. Or maybe it was because he believed something would come out of this. Something big. Something that had been in his mind since he met Jesper for the first time. Or maybe it was simply because he didn't want to spend more times in his house.

Wylan didn't know, but one thing that he knew for sure was the fact that he didn't like it here.

The music was too loud. Wylan was a big fan of music. Other than numbers, music was something that made sense to him, but this was just too much.

Too many people. People that Wylan didn't know well. People that didn't care about his existence.

And most importantly; Jesper.

He didn't know what he expected when he decided to come here, but it was a hundred percent not this. Not Jesper flirting with a random girl. They stood close to each other with a big smile on their face. Wylan could see how Jesper whispering to the girl's ear which receiving a giggle from her. He also could clearly see the girl's hand on Jesper's chest or arm.

The first second Jesper hit on him, Wylan knew that it didn't mean anything. Jesper flirt with everyone. But still, it didn't make that any less hurt. He thought Jesper did actually like him, but of course, it wasn't the truth. He scolded himself for having that thought in the first place.

"Hi, Wylan!" Wylan startled when a girl's voice caught his hearing. He turned his body to find Inej standing right behind him.

Inej was one of his friends that he met in PE class. He didn't consider them close, but she was Kaz and Jesper's best friend. He met her quite often for the past few weeks since Kaz and he became partners in few classes.

"Inej!"

"I didn't know you come here," Inej said while sipping her drink--Wylan was not sure whether it was alcohol or anything else.

"Jesper invited me, but he looked a bit preoccupied, so...," Wylan said, he was trying so hard not to show his jealousy, but the look on Inej's face explained he didn't do a great job on that.

"This is Kaz's party. I remember Kaz wanted to invite you, but he was a bit busy. I didn't know he asked Jesper to do that instead."

"Oh," Wylan responded. _Yeah, that's make sense, Jesper wouldn't invite me to his own party._

"This is Kaz's house, but Jesper and I are here almost every day," Inej explained.

Wylan nodded as he saw Kaz walking towards them with a red solo cup in his hand. Despite spending times with Kaz during lab and lunch break, Wylan still found Kaz as someone intimidating, so he averted his gaze towards Kaz's chest.

"Wylan," Kaz greeted him, "thanks for the other day, I owe you one."

"No problem," Wylan said.

"But I do want you to make something new. I promise I'll pay you this time."

A few days ago, Kaz asked him to make a bomb. He didn't know why he needed it or what the bomb for--and he didn't want to know either. There were rumours said that Kaz, Inej, and Jesper were in mafia or something liked that. Wylan couldn't confirm whether the rumour was true or not, but he learnt to not care. If it was true, Wylan just wanted to know how high school students like them could end up in a messy situation liked that.

Come to think of it, anything could happen in Katterdam.

They started to talk about bomb. Wylan had a few ideas in his mind.

No one knew he could make a bomb, not ever his parents, but somehow Kaz found out about that and since then, their conversation revolved around bomb.

Was that mean Kaz his friend? Wylan didn't know, but his father kept telling him no one would want to be his friend.

"Merchling!" Wylan didn't have to turn his body to know that it was Jesper. "You come!" he shouted while wrapping his arm around Wylan's shoulder.

Without saying anything, Wylan shrugged his shoulder, making Jesper's arm fall from it. He could feel the Zemeni boy stare after that, but he ignored it.

Somewhere between his conversation with Kaz, he decided to ignored Jesper when he flirt or became handsy towards him. He didn't want to hurt himself.

"So Kaz, when will you need it?" Wylan asked.

\---

Jesper Fahey didn't know what's wrong. All he knew was that Wylan Van Eck mad at him.

At first, he found it amusing that Wylan was no longer responsive when he tried to flirt with him or when he moved his body to pressed on him, or when he (not so) accidentally touched him. But, after a few days, it became very frustrating especially when he saw it with his own two eyes how the merchling started joking around with Inej during lunch and talking with Kaz about something that they did together.

Above all of that, he saw a random guy flirt with his precious Wylan in the middle of the corridor and the curly hair boy was clearly didn't have any problem with it.

It took so much in him to not come to them and punched the guy in his face. The last thing he wanted was scaring Wylan and punching the guy he talked to was something that would scare the hell out of him.

"Woah Jesper, you look like you're ready to kill someone," Inej said. Jesper didn't know when the girl came next to him, but there she was.

"Believe me, I really want to kill a certain person right now," Jesper said, he huffed when he saw Wylan blushed. He should be the only person who could do that to the boy.

"Well, I can help you," Kaz said, he came behind Inej. "But I'm not sure Wylan will apreciate it."

"He won't appreciate what you did with all of that bomb either," Jesper said.

"I don't care. He should be happy he gets money from me."

Jesper rolled his eyes. Sometimes, he wondered whether there was something else other than money in the brain of Kaz.

"So, Jesper, now you know how it feels to see someone you like flirt with someone else?" Inej asked making Jesper shifted his stare towards her.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the party Kaz threw when he got money from Pekka?" Inej asked, Jesper noded. "Wylan saw you with Mila and you could say he wasn't very happy about it."

Jesper's eyes widen. "How do you know?"

"He told me himself," Inej said, shrugging her shoulder. Jesper knew Inej wouldn't be lying for something like that which means Wylan did actually jealous when he saw him and Mila.

Jesper didn't know how he felt about this. Sure, he suspected that Wylan had feeling towards him (just like how he had feeling towards Wylan), but he didn't know the merchling wasn't happy with him flirting with someone else. (Well, that makes sense, he was stupid for thinking that it was okay).

"You shouldn't go around flirting with everyone that caught your attention when you want to have a relationship with Wylan," Kaz said.

Jesper scoffed. "Don't you dare giving me relationship advice. You're hopeless."

Jesper could see Kaz looked at Inej for a few seconds before he looked at him again. "I don't give relationship advice. It's the truth. I owe Wylan one, so I guess this how I return his favour. I tell you that you should man up and tell him how you feel before someone else get him."

"You don't even have to tell me," Jesper said right before the first bell rang.

\---

"Wylan!" Jesper shouted. He ignored the weird look he received from people around him and ran to Wylan who didn't even turn his head.

"Hey!" Jesper shouted again when he came near the merhcling.

"Wylan, I know I fuck up, but please I want to talk," Jesper begged, this time he was walking beside Wylan.

Wylan didn't give any sign that he gave Jesper his attention, but the Zemani boy knew the merchling heard him, so he continued his talk.

"I like you, okay. I know I don't give you any reason to believe me, but please believe me. It sucks that you ignore me. I just want my sunshine back you know, and you are my sunshine. I know I flirt with a lot of people, but I don't want to date any of them, but. I know you deserve much better than I am. I mean, you're super smart and I'm not, I'm stu--"

"You're smart," Wylan cut him off. "You're good at English. You can read."

Jesper's eyes widen. He couldn't believe Wylan finally spoke to him--not to mention that he did that to tell Jesper he wasn't stupid.

"Yeah, but I mean, you're still so much better than me and you deserve so much better than me. But, I like you and as selfish as it may sound, I want to be with you. I want to date you. I don't want you with that guy again."

"What guy?" Wylan asked.

"The guy from earlier who flirt with you."

Wylan didn't response, but the boy took his hand and pulled him until they were in an empty classroom.

Jesper and Wylan stood behind the closed door. There was so much space that they could take, but they stood close to each other. Their eyes locked and one of their hands still latched together.

Wylan lifted his hand and put it on the Zemeni boy's face.

"You're amazing, you know," he whispered.

Jesper wanted to joke about it, but it wasn't the right moment. He wanted to prove to Wylan that he was serious--well, as serious as a highschool student could.

"Not as amazing as you."

"I can't read."

"So?"

"I'm not perfect."

"I don't want someone perfect."

"I'm not as smart as you think I am."

"You're genius, Wylan. You can't read, so what? It doesn't make you any less. It's part of you, but it doesn't define you."

Wylan smiled and Jesper happy to be the reason behind it.

He wasn't lying though. Wylan was insecure with his dyslexia, but for Jesper, it wasn't a big of deal. His sunshine was smarter than anyone else.

Jesper blamed Jan Van Eck for Wylan's lack of confidence since the man who claimed himself as Wylan's father told the boy that his incapability to read made him stupider than anyone else--which couldn't be further from the truth.

"You'll find someone better than me. One day, You flirt with someone and you realize that they're much much better than me," Wylan said, his finger caressed Jesper's cheek tenderly.

"Wy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!" Jesper said and the next second he found his lips on Wylan's. He could feel his body became more relax.

Wylan wasn't professional kisser. His kiss was messy and he didn't know what to do. But Jesper enjoyed every seconds of it. He didn't remember the last time he felt so content to have someone's lips on him.

He pushed Wylan towards the door and deepen his kiss. He licked the mercling's lips, which make him open his mouth, granting Jesper an access to explore his mouth.

Jesper's hands found their way to wrap around his sunshine's waist while Wylan's hands on his neck before it moved to his hair. Wylan pulled his hair and moaned when Jesper bited his lips.

"Woah, I didn't know you can be this wild," Jesper teased after they broke their kiss.

Wylan blushed. Jesper couldn't tell whether it was because their kiss or his comment. Knowing Wylan, it was probably both. Either way, he was proud of himself to bethe reason why Wylan looked like that.

"So, boyfriends?" Jesper asked. He looked at Wylan with so much hope in his eyes.

"Only if you promise me you won't flirt with random people again."

Jesper laughed. "Just say you're jealous, Wy."

Wylan nodded. "I am. I'm jealous."

Jesper smiled. "You don't need to. You're amazing."

Wylan pecked Jesper's lips which made both of their smiles wider.

"Now, I am offiially your sexy boyfriend, Sunshine."


End file.
